


adoration

by bogosipda



Series: yunbin bingo [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogosipda/pseuds/bogosipda
Summary: in which hanbin thinks his love for yunhyeong is unrequited





	adoration

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

iM HUNGRY

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

hyUng

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

is this your way of saying “hyung make me food pls”

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

bc it's working

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

yAY I LOVE YOU HYUNG

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

love you too idiot

  
  


Little did they know that the three words held completely different meanings to the both of them.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

hyung did you know

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

that i looOooOooov u so mucj

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

yes i lov u too hanbin

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

but r u ok?

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

yEees im ok

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

wirohaji mA

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

dongjeonghaji mA

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

r u drunk?

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

come on hanbin tell me where u r and i'll come get u

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

no u dONT GET ME HYUNG

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

i really

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

love u hyeoNg

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

like love love yun-hyunG

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

oh

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

let's talk about this in the morning when you're sober yeah?

 

**singasonghomie:**

 

tell me where u r hanbin i'll bring u home

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

studio

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

i'm so lonely hyung

 

**notadustbinitshanbin:**

 

do u lov me hyung

 

_ read 3:46am _

  
  
  
  


☆

  
  
  
  


When morning came, Hanbin woke up feeling lightheaded and hungover. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, accidentally hitting a body beside him.  _ What did I just hi- wHY IS YUNHYEONG HYUNG SLEEPING BESIDE ME,  _ Hanbin screams internally. He looks under the blankets and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees that both of them are still fully clothed.

  
  


Hanbin nearly shrieks when Yunhyeong groans and pulls Hanbin tighter to himself. Yunhyeong stirs awake and snuggles into the crook of Hanbin's neck, breathing his scent in.  _ Please help please help oh god is this how I'm going to DIE,  _ Hanbin thinks.

  
  


“‘morning Binnie,” a husky morning voice greets.

  
  


Hanbin looks beside him and instantly drowns in the deep brown eyes of Yunhyeong. He only snaps out of his daze when Yunhyeong calls his name again.

  
  


“O-oh morning hyung!”

  
  


“Are you feeling okay, Hanbin-ah? I'll go make you some haejang-guk. Go wash up, yeah?” Yunhyeong states as he slowly crawls out of Hanbin's bed, heading out to the kitchen.

  
  


Hanbin blindly searches for his phone on his beside table and sits up in bed. He gets the cup that’s filled with water beside his bed and takes a sip, before choking on it when he realises what he texted Yunhyeong the previous night. He places the cup back down and facepalms back onto his pillow and groans.

  
  


When he finally finishes his self-pity session, he goes to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then walks to the kitchen where Yunhyeong was and awkwardly lingers behind him, unsure of how to act around Yunhyeong after accidentally confessing to him the night before.

  
  


“Go sit down, Hanbin-ah, the soup is almost done,” Yunhyeong tells Hanbin without even turning his head to face him.

  
  


_ Does hyung have eyes on the back of his head or something,  _ Hanbin wonders. He sits down at the table and fiddles with his phone, scrolling through Instagram and replying to his Kakaotalk messages. A bowl of steaming soup is then placed in front of him, along with a spoon offered by Yunhyeong.

  
  


“Eat up!” Yunhyeong grins.

  
  


Hanbin ~~unnaturally~~ grins back at him and digs in, groaning at how good the soup was.

  
  


“So,” Yunhyeong starts.

  
  


“Hyung, can we just forget about what I texted you last night? I was drunk, I didn't mean any of that,” Hanbin blurts out.

  
  


Yunhyeong stares at Hanbin with wide eyes, before asking, “Are you sure, Bin-ah?”

  
  


Hanbin gulps, nodding. He quickly turns back to his food and stuffs his face with it to avoid speaking about the incident again.

  
  


Hanbin only looks at Yunhyeong again when he hears sniffles coming from that direction and realises that he's tearing up.

  
  


“H-hyung, are you-”

  
  


“I thought you meant what you said, Hanbin-ah,” Yunhyeong sobs. “I-I was going to tell you that I love you too after staying up and thinking about my feelings but… nevermind forget what I said, I’ll go wake the rest up.”

  
  


Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong's wrist as he was about to stand and walk away. Hanbin looked into the dark brown orbs of Yunhyeong's eyes, searching for something, except he doesn't know what he's searching for. Hanbin then saw a glimmer of hope in Yunhyeong's eyes, and that was all Hanbin needed to pull Yunhyeong towards himself and into a kiss. He raised his hands up to cup Yunhyeong's soft cheeks and kissed him with so much passion. Yunhyeong kissed back, and they kissed until they were both about to pass out from the lack of air before letting go of each other.

  
  


They looked into each other's eyes again, smiling when they both found what they were looking for;  _ adoration _ .

  
  


No words were needed as both boys  now understood each other's feelings. They smiled at each other and sat beside one another, hands interlaced as Hanbin continued to eat the breakfast his lover made for him, occasionally feeding the older  ~~,~~ ~~who blushed furiously whenever Hanbin brought the spoon he used to his lips,~~  some soup.

  
  


When the other members woke up and dragged themselves lazily out of their rooms, they didn't fail to notice the lovey dovey atmosphere in the kitchen. Since Yunhyeong, the one who takes the most photos of them without their notice, is so absorbed with his newfound lover, Donghyuk takes over his job as he snaps countless pictures of the cute couple in the kitchen.

  
  


“Now I have blackmail material!” Donghyuk cheers to himself silently, hiding behind a pillar by the kitchen door.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think in the comments please!!


End file.
